


Underwater Secrets

by Ghost_boys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, But then i remember how i was like at 14 and think nahhh, Cedric is a dick, Comedy, Cute kissing and whatnot, Dumbledore is sort of a dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non canon compliant, Pansy is so gay for Hermione, Romance, Set during forth book, Sometimes i think they're acting a lil bit too old, a lot of the characters have non-canon characteristics, other relationships are side relationships, starts in second task, this is a drarry fanfiction they are the main couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_boys/pseuds/Ghost_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is based around the Triwizard Tormamemt. In short, Harry has to save Draco Malfoy from the bottom of the Great Lake instead of Ron. </p><p>~Harry's gaze ultimately returns to Malfoy, like it always does. He's shocked. He knows he really doesn't have the time to be this still. All around him Merepeople are staring at him in various degrees of mirth, some even brandishing gleaming tridents. It's all very distressing.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Task

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first I've written in the present tense so please tell me if I've made any mistakes (grammatical or not)
> 
> If you have any questions regarding plot or characters or anything please ask!!
> 
> -spoiler-  
> This chapter is pretty much the only solid canon chapter as it takes place from the moment Harry finds Draco at the bottom of the lake to when they get out. 
> 
> Other chapters will not be as canon as this I promise.

Harry doesn't know what to think when he finds Draco Malfoy at the bottom of the Great Lake. In fact he takes him a good few seconds to stare at Malfoy's limp helpless body before even thinking to look at the other students.

There is Fleur Delacour's sister, some Durmstrang student Krum must have been soft on and of course Cho Chang, whom if Harry didn't know Cedric is disgustingly in love with, would have been grateful to see as his own chosen person to save as it was to say Cho fit his 'image', or at least thats what Hermione joked when he asked her to the Yule Ball before it ended in very public tears, much to Harry's fault and stupidity, as usual. 

Harry's gaze ultimately returns to Malfoy, like it always does. He's shocked. He knows he really doesn't have the time to be this still. All around him Merepeople are staring at him in various degrees of mirth, some even brandishing gleaming tridents. It's all very distressing. 

Harry shakes his head as much as he could in the water in attempt to clear his thoughts. For some obscure reason he has been sent down to the bottom of a lake to retrieve Draco Malfoy. To save Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes. Was this old Dumbledore playing tricks again? 

Harry decides his desire to make it out of the Lake alive with at least something to claim from it, especially after having stayed up all night in an attempt to work out a way of breathing under water himself only to be thwarted by Dobby of all creatures, was more important than his pride. 

After having made his decision Harry looks around for something to cut the rope that is tying Draco's ankle to the lake floor. 

He spends the better part of five minutes working at the incredibly hard rope that holds Malfoy down. He's trying his best not to think about the fact that this is too ridiculous to be coincidental, even though literally nothing about the various situations Harry is in anymore is ever coincidental. Every thing that happens to Harry happens for a reason. Dumbledore had told him that. 

Harry also tries hard not to think about the fact that none of the other champions have managed to turn up. 

The thought makes Harry's stomach twist in fear. Not only did it make Harry wonder what kind of monsters were in this lake strong to come between the finest students Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beuxbatons had to offer, but wonder about what's going to happen to the remaining three students still tethered to the bottom of the lake. 

Harry instead just makes an effort to cast his thoughts completely aside. Everyone would probably end up fine. Harry then tries to concentrate on what his hands were doing. 

He surprises himself to see what little difference he is making to indent the rope and can't help but feel stupid. Even the Merepeople have long-since put away their weapons and are looking at him now in a very unconcerned manner with positively bored looks on their pointed faces. Harry tries to ignore them too. 

However suddenly in a matter of seconds everything changes, the almost oddly calm atmosphere of the Second Task is replaced by an all so familiar sense of terror. Everywhere around Harry Merepeople are scattering, crying out in bird-like screeches. 

Then, from behind Harry, a massive weight knocks him over. He looks up terrified to see the legs of a man and the face and torso of a shark. 

Harry cries out himself only to emit a trail of quivering bubbles. He looks around to see if anymore of these creatures are coming, but when he looks back to the hybrid he recognises the Durmstrang crest on the red swimming trunks the thing is wearing. 

Clearly Viktor Krum has either been consumed by a magical shark-like creature or has transfigured himself into an imaginative way of surviving underwater. Harry prays it's the latter. 

He assumes he's right when shark-Krum makes a nose-dive to the Durmstrang student's rope and snaps at it wildly. The girl is let free and Harry feels a pang of insane jealousy that he could only feel at the bottom of a lake as he tries in vain to cut loose a rope that holds down Draco Malfoy with a blunt rock. 

Within seconds Krum disappears in the direction of the waters surface awkwardly tugging along his unconscious friend with his odd morphed fin-hands. 

Harry sighs wishing he had made an attempt to pay attention to Transfiguration, even though at fourteen a charm like that would have been laughable to bother to attempt. Furious with the fact that he was even allowed in this tournament, because let's face it this is quite frankly ridiculous, Harry presses down harder on his rock. 

Then, only seconds since Krum had completely left Harry's sight, from the corner of his eye Harry sees a red streak of light fly across the water and accurately scorch though the rope that held down Cho Chang. It must be Cedric. 

Harry looks up from where he had, rather embarrassingly, decided to sit to continue his labours. Sure enough Cedric was floating above him looking ridiculously akin to an angel. He had used the bubblehead charm. Of course he had. Was Harry an actual idiot? He must have been for not thinking to use a simple bubblehead charm. 

In disgust Harry grimaces at Cedric who is looking down at him serenely, his eyebrows high on his forehead possibly because of the fact that Harry was sent down to save Malfoy. 

"Struggling Harry?" Cedric smiles. "If you really need it I could...?" He waves his wand lazily. 

Harry considers his options. He doesn't know how long this Gillyweed will last and as much as he hates to admit it, his methods really aren't working and he does rather have a job to do. 

"Uh, have you tried using your own wand?" Cedric says with a definite overtone of pity that makes Harry's blood boil. 

In an effort to show Cedric that he wasn't born yesterday, despite being three years younger than him, he made a few dramatic gestures to his mouth hoping to convey his lack of ability to speak. 

Cedric is a clever boy and manages to get it. 

"May I?" He raises his wand. Harry almost wants to protest in order to say that it's his task he can do it on his own, but that would be a death wish. Harry swims back in submission. 

"Just this once Potter. I really can't keep giving you all these favours," Cedric doesn't appear to see Harry's look of outrage as Cedric casually casts some spell Harry doesn't know, using non-verbal magic, "I mean really, just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you should get more help than the rest of us." Cedric tucks away his wand in his pocket and takes Cho's hand. 

"Now it would only be sportsmanlike to give me a little head start, especially considering I basically did the task for you. Don't you agree?" Cedric says seriously without a hint of previous humour. 

He didn't need to wait for Harry's reply. It was never going to happen anyway. Harry turns away in embarrassment as Cedric swims away. He has never felt more humiliated in his life. He's just thankful that only the Merepeople, who seem to have recovered from the shark-Krum attack now, are the only ones to see his shame. 

Sulkily Harry grabs Draco's forearm and makes a start upwards. It doesn't cross his mind that Fleur is now awfully late, instead he swims. 

Harry doesn't begin the think about the field-day Rita Skeeter will have when Harry emerges with a boy clad in Slytherin robes after two previous contestants have returned clutching pretty girls, instead all he wants is to be on dry land.

His gills are now making themselves painfully aware on either side of his neck. Harry knows his time is nearly up. Thankfully the water is becoming lighter around him and he thinks he can make out the surface. 

Soon enough Harry gives Malfoy one final shove upwards before propelling himself in the same direction. As soon as he brakes the surface Harry is shocked to be surrounded by silence. He supposes he was naive to think he would be applauded for hauling up Draco Malfoy but at least he manages to complete the task. 

Alas there is still only silence when everyone has enough time to get a good look at him. Harry looks at Draco who is looking around incredibly confused himself. 

"Potter?" He asks almost spluttering as he flails a bit in the water. 

"Come on. Let's just get to the beach." Harry replies gruffly before he starts to swim back to the shore where everyone is standing waiting for them in shock. 

"Potter, I don't understand." 

"Just swim Malfoy."


	2. DMCs and Deck Chairs

Harry is mutinous by the time he is dragged to a chair by the shore and swaddled in several thick cotton towels like a baby. He's sat next to Malfoy, who is shivering so badly Harry can feel it, who has a deadly scowl on his face, clearly as unimpressed as Harry is to be dragged into the Triwizard Tournament. 

They are waiting for the final results of the Second Task to be released. Apparently there were complications given the fact that Fleur never managed to complete the task, meaning her sister had to be retrieved by the Merepeople, ultimately giving her a total of zero points. 

Then of course there was the matter that Harry did actually find the unconscious students first but despite that, not only returned third but it was actually Cedric who was the one to release Draco for him. However all three boys did manage to make it back in the time limit. This seemed to leave the judges with a lot to think about. It confuses Harry too much to think about in his current state so he happily tries forget about the scores. 

In front of Harry and Draco, after Rita Skeeter was positively dragged away by Professor McGonogal, the only remaining people are not only Hermione and Ron, but also Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 

"I thought the point of this task was to retrieve loved ones." Says Pansy at last. Ron's face turns white. 

"Right now, Parkinson, I think it's best we focus on looking after Harry and Draco rather than worrying about Dumbledore's reasoning behind this." Hermione says sharply, much to Harry's gratitude. 

"Fine. You're right." Blaise replies cordially. 

"Come on Draco, let's get you warm." Pansy makes to grab Malfoy's arm to quickly pull him away, probably simply just to be away from Harry. 

As soon as Pansy gets Draco to his feet McGonogal's voice is immediately audible, "Draco Malfoy you sit back down this instant!" She barks. 

Apologetically Draco falls back into the deck chair that was set out for him. Pansy's eyebrows furrow on her head. 

"Well no matter." She crosses her arms and purses her lips, it's a surprising likeness to Petunia Dursley that catches Harry off guard. "Would you like a warming charm Draco?" She croons. "Blaise, cast him a warming charm."

"I'm fine Pans." Says Draco muffled by the towels and sounding almost embarrassed by her fussing. 

"What actually happened down there mate?" Ron whispers to Harry, crouching down next to his chair. 

"To be honest it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the first one. Moaning Myrtle I think was following me as soon as I got in, which was incredibly lucky. She showed me pretty much where to go. The Merepeople were a bit dodgy, I guess, but I think it was all for show, they didn't do any harm, just waved around these trident things for a bit." Harry says trying his best to play down how scared he actually felt down there with only a few unconscious students for company. 

"What about Diggory?" Asks Pansy and much to Harry's surprise she seemed concerned. 

"He was a dick if I'm honest." Harry says cooly. 

"Care to elaborate Potter?" Blaise asks. The Slytherins seem genuinely interested. 

"Well I used Gillyweed to breathe underwater-" Harry begins. 

"About that-?" Starts Hermione but quickly shuts up when she sees Harry's face. 

"Which of course doesn't allow me to speak underwater. Now Diggory used the bubblehead charm," Hermione winces to herself for forgetting such a simple charm, "which of course allows him to speak and therefore use spells. I can't do non-verbal spells yet, obviously, so I was left trying to cut Malfoy's bloody rope with a rock like an idiot. Krum came and left with his friend. He half transfigured himself into a shark like some lunatic. Then came Diggory. He was a right ponce about it. All like 'oh I can't help you anymore Potter and it's not fair you get extra help' bullshit." Ron's face contorts. 

"And? What did he do?" Pansy asks eagerly. 

"Well he just cast a spell to break the rope and told me it was the decent thing to give him time to finish before I did, or something like that." Harry finished warily. 

"What a turd." Ron mutters. Harry nods in agreement. 

"Well I'm glad he did. Wouldn't be here now if it was left to you idiot. A bloody rock... What were you thinking?" Draco pipes up. 

"Hey, you should be happy I tried at all! I didn't have to! I could have gotten Chang and left you there!" Harry says angrily. 

"Oh and have your arse kicked back to King's Cross when Diggory would have eventually come only to find you pathetically trying to take his girlfriend?" Draco sneers. 

"Oh shut up both of you." Hermione says tiredly. "Can't you just get along for five minutes?" 

"Hermione, come off it!" Harry says incredulously. 

"I agree with Granger." Pansy says loudly over Harry's complaints, looking at Hermione with an odd expression on her face. 

"Since when?" Draco cries. 

"Since Harry saved your life!" Blaise shouts over him before giving Pansy a quick unreadable look. 

"It's not like they would have left him to die! Delacour's sister's perfectly fine!" Harry says. 

"Okay how about this; you tried to save Malfoy's life! You spent about fifteen minutes working on that rope and would have been down there longer hadn't Diggory come!" Ron compromises. "It's your bloody hero complex!"

"Oh don't start this again!" Hermione groans. 

"I'm not starting anything again, all I'm saying is Harry can't help it." Ron says. 

"Harry is also sat right here and, believe it or not, isn't an invalid!" Harry shouts. 

"Okay so we've established Harry is too nice for his own good, despite meaning well he abysmally lacks in completing basic tasks." Blaise continues to ration. 

"Hey I'd like to watch you cast a spell underwater Zabini!" Harry spat. 

"Okay everyone shut up!" Pansy draws up to her full height and puts on a commanding face that puts Hermione to shame. "Draco Malfoy you are embarrassing yourself. Where are your Malfoy manners? You are putting your name to shame. Potter managed to put everything behind him and made a bloody good attempt with intentions to save you in that lake. You shall thank him immediately. And Potter? Personally from me, I give you my own thanks." She reaches down and holds out her hand to Harry. 

Gingerly, Harry takes it and gives it a quick shake. If she was going to be civil Harry could at least try. 

"Draco?" Blaise prompted. 

"All right, all right! Thank you Potter for saving my life. I won't go as far to say I am forever in your debt, however I do ask for you to receive my thanks accordingly." Draco sounds bored as he rattles off this formal speech. 

Harry is gobsmacked. "What the actual fuck is going on?!" 

"Harry!" Hermione moans pulling a hand through her hair. 

"Come on mate!" Ron says. 

"Do any of you have any idea how insane this is? Am I dreaming? Is this a joke?" Harry laughs. 

"What are you on about?" Ron asks. 

"This is the weirdest thing thats ever happened to me, and that's seriously saying something. Two people," he indicates to Pansy and Blaise, "who despise me, are asking him," Harry nods to Draco, "to say thank you for saving his life, which I didn't even do, after three and a half years of pure hatred!" 

"Come on Potter, nothing about me is pure." Draco smirks. 

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Fine I accept your thanks, or whatever you want me to say that's the nice option, I don't know what's polite to you lot." Harry resigns defeatedly. 

"Well done Harry." Hermione says softly. 

"I'm not a child." Harry replies quietly as he snuggles down deeper in his towels. 

"Could have fooled me any day Potter." Draco grins. 

"Piss off." Harry rolls his eyes. 

Pansy turns to Hermione, "they're hopeless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! 
> 
> Please comment!!!
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Either early in the day or late in the day.


	3. Dumbledore's 'Brilliant' Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione try to convince Harry to get new friends.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry starts to say. 

"Can this wait Harry? I'm really very busy." The old man says as he delicately unwraps a hard boiled sweet. He really is insufferable. 

"It's just, I've been thinking about the Second Task-" 

"Understandably. I hope you were happy with the second place you earned. I had to barter for my life there, let me tell you." Dumbledore says quite calmly. 

"Yes Professor, thank you very much." Harry nods vigorously. "I was actually wondering about why the person I was meant to, uh, 'sorely miss' was Draco Malfoy?" 

"Ah yes," Dumbledore chuckles, "my little fun Harry."

"Seriously?" Harry says incredulously.

"Well half-half. I know you and young Mister Malfoy aren't exactly friends, however I think at this time, more than most, it is incredibly important for you two to grow up and at least start acting civil towards each other.

"The Malfoy's are a very influential old family Harry, and these are dark times, having some connections to the old pure-blood families are vital. I know it's difficult to think of, considering your history between yourself and Draco, but I only ask one thing of you Harry," Harry thought that was a bit rich considering the Professor had insisted he competes in the Triwizard Tournament despite being three years too young, "make a friend of Draco Malfoy."

"Sir! I can't!" Harry cries. 

"I have great amounts of faith in you Harry. This is important. Very important. Tell Granger, tell Weasley, tell everyone! I have a very strong feeling that connections between the houses are more vital now than ever. Especially between you and Draco. Do you understand Harry? You need to do this." Dumbledore says amiably. 

Harry sighs. "As you wish Sir." He turns on his heel and makes for the exit of Dumbledore's office. 

Once Harry gets to the Gryffindor common room he finds himself immensely glad to see that Ron and Hermione are waiting up for him. He did, after all, sneak out using his invisibility cloak to visit the headmaster. The whole thing with Draco has been eating him up since the task two days previous. 

Ron, who is as fed up with Harry's behaviour as Harry is, thought of using the cloak to see Dumbledore. Thankfully the headmaster wasn't remotely phased by Harry's presence in his office at 2am. 

"How did it go?" Hermione says eagerly despite previously thoroughly disapproving the idea. 

"Bit shit really." Harry admits as he sinks into his favourite armchair. 

"What happened?" Ron frowns. 

"He's getting me to be friends with Malfoy!" Harry can't hide his outrage. 

"Well that's rather sensible of him I think." Hermione says diplomatically. "Or at least more sensible than the decisions he usually makes about things regarding your protection."

"Have you gone mad?" Harry cries. "Has everyone gone mad? Ron you must agree with me!" 

"Mate..." Ron starts. 

"Oh for the love of Merlin not you too!"

"Harry, things have been very strange lately. After the Death Eaters at the World Cup, you getting put into the Triwizard Tournament, something's up! You know that! Dumbledore knows that! Even Padfoot knows that and he's probably half way 'round the world!" Hermione says. 

"But what the bloody hell does this have to do with Draco Malfoy?" Harry says. 

"You need a large support network Harry. It's the best way to keep you safe. Every year you have been at the very middle of every kind of danger that has happened in this Godforsaken school! Draco and his family could be a very sensible ally for you!" Says Hermione. 

"How? Why him? Out of everyone in this school why Malfoy?" Asks Harry now genuinely curious. 

"Ron?" Hermione offers. 

"Well mate, the Malfoy's are very wealthy and powerful. Everyone knows that. And okay sure they're a bit dodgy, but, having an alliance or at least a friendship with Draco will give you not only some leeway with, uh, darker, shall we say, wizards, but also stronger connections with an entire group of wizards who you currently have no support from." Ron explains. 

Harry sighs. It doesn't look like he's going to get out of this one. 

"Precisely Ron. They may be somewhat darker wizards than the Weasleys or the Diggorys-"

"I wouldn't go that far-" interjects Harry. 

"The point is, they could be invaluable in a time of need Harry." Hermione finishes. 

"Okay so while this is all well and good saying this, but, number one, Malfoy is a prick and he hates my guts, and, come off it guys, I'm not a good enough actor to pretend to be chummy with him! My second point is; these guys are all Death Eaters! Or descendants of Death Eaters! Or friends with Death Eaters! And you know the rest of it all! They're not going to want an alliance with me! They hate me! And they wouldn't even get anything out of it!" Harry feels quite pleased with his argument. 

"See that's where you're wrong Harry-" begins Hermione.

"No Hermione this is where you're wrong! These are the people who have called you 'mudblood' and done their best to make our lives hell in this school! Their parents were, or even are, devoted followers of Voldemort! They're evil!" Harry shouts. 

"Harry," Hermione says shrilly, "I understand what you're saying but we need to put these things behind us okay? What if Voldemort does come back? What if you need as much help as you can possibly get? Any form of sympathy or even pity that you might be able to get out of these certain families by befriending people like Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott, Greengrass and the rest, well, it could save your life! 

"And I believe that they would be interested too! Harry, you are actually very powerful in your own way! Fudge loves you and so does Dumbledore. That leaves you in a very influential position which also leaves anyone positively associated with you in a good place with Fudge and Dumbledore! I'm sure some of these families will be begging to get in their good books after the first war. Besides, keep your enemies closer right? What's the harm in trying?" Hermione pleads. 

"Oh I don't know my pride? But let's face it that was out the window years ago." Harry grumbles a bit. He knows he's fighting a lost cause, besides, if even Dumbledore thinks its a good idea it must be at least safe for him to try? Well maybe forget that reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!! 
> 
> I might not be able to get Chapter Four up tomorrow because I'm going away for one night! Hopefully I will though! Xxx


	4. Rekindling a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally talks to Draco.

"Hey Malfoy!" Says Harry. He slides into a chair next to Draco during a study session they all have to do for two hours every Saturday. However, it's a relaxed enough environment for them to talk quietly without being told off or interrupted. 

"What have I done this time? It wasn't me I promise." Draco replies automatically, not even looking up from his parchment. 

"No, I was just seeing how you were, you know after the task and everything." Harry says trying to sound innocent and casual. He even finds himself being convinced otherwise as he speaks. 

"Is this a dare?" Draco smirks, still not looking at Harry. 

"No, Jesus! You're not making this easy Malfoy!" Harry frowns. 

"And what exactly is this?" Draco asks warily. 

"A conversation! A normal stupid conversation!" Harry says exasperated already. He doesn't know why he bothers. 

"And since when did we ever have those Potter?" Draco almost smiles. 

"Since I saved your sodding ungrateful life a week ago? Thought I might rekindle our friendship." Harry tries but all he gets is a loud laugh from Draco. 

"Potter, really, you're killing me here." Draco grins. 

"I'm not joking!" Harry says. 

"Neither am I! Seriously, are you ill? If I didn't know how sickly looking you are I would think you had the flu! Do you have the flu? You better not infect me Potter?" Draco says but without heat. 

"Malfoyyy!"

"Potterrr!"

"Come on, play nice! I am!" Harry says. 

"What's you're angle here?" Draco finally looks at Harry, his eyes full of scepticism. 

"No angle! All soft curves with me!" Harry says. Malfoy smirks again. 

"You ponce." Draco responds. 

"We good?" Harry asks. 

"I wouldn't go that far, Potter?" Draco raises an eyebrow. 

"How far would you go?" Harry says before he can stop himself. He earns himself another precious laugh from Draco after realising what he said sounded like. 

"Twat!" Draco says still smiling. 

"Uh I didn't mean-" Harry stutters. 

"Sure you didn't." Draco sniggers. 

"Malfoy!" Harry scowls. 

"Yes?" Draco says with a sing-song voice. 

"Piss off." Harry murmurs grudgingly, unable to contain a smile. 

"Off you pop, Potter. There's only so much my rotten heart can take." Malfoy smiles more to himself than Harry. 

Harry gets up, this has been more successful than Harry could have ever imagined. Very pleased with himself, Harry flashes Draco a final winning smile before happily walking off. 

He feels more happy than he has done for a while, after gathering his books from his table next to Ron and Hermione and then leaving, not before giving them a thumbs-up. 

However, Harry only makes it to just passing round the corner of the classroom before he is abruptly stopped. 

"Saw you talking to Draco." It's Goyle. He looks deeply conflicted. Crabbe is standing next to him looking equally concerned. 

"Yeah?" Harry replies warily. 

"Well yeah," Crabbe begins, "we just wanted to make it clear that Draco doesn't want any funny business with you, Potter."

Harry tries to actually smile, "Oh Crabbe, Goyle, don't worry about it! I never have anything to do with funny business! You know me! Good, honest, Gryffindor and all that nonsense!" He feels his hands shaking slightly. Crabbe and Goyle really are huge. 

"Right, well, we're just giving you a warning here, Potter. We're trying here okay? Normally we'd dent your skull and be done with it, but, with Pansy making a fuss about the task, or whatever it was, you're saved this time Potter. Thank Pansy not us." Goyle adds just as Harry opens his mouth to say a hurried thanks in relief. 

"Right well, like I said, no worries, no worries!" Harry says just as he starts to backtrack away from the Slytherin boys, firmly deciding to take a different route to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I love all your comments!!!! Thank you so much for reading! I'll be updating again tomorrow!!! Xxx


	5. Operation Malfoy

"Operation Malfoy is full underway!" Harry calls as Ron enters their dormitory, with Hermione closely following behind. The boys have fully accepted not to question Hermione's methods by now, they wouldn't understand how she tricks the stairs going up to the dorms any way. 

"That's excellent Harry! Did you followed the planned conversation starters I gave you?" Hermione smiles. 

"Oh yeah, yeah they were really good Hermione!" Harry grins. Hermione beams in surprise. This is the happiest she's seen him in ages. 

"How was he mate?" Ron sits down on the end of Harry's bed and peers over Harry's shoulder to see what he's doing. "Hey, wait a second-"

"Yeah, he was a bit tetchy at first, but you know Malfoy, it was much better than I could have hoped for on his part. In fact guys... We almost had banter!" Harry says over Ron. 

"That's great Harry!" Hermione says encouragingly. 

"Mate what's-"

"Slight issue when I left though," Harry grimaces a bit, "got cornered by Crabbe and Goyle, it was alright though!" Harry reassures Hermione's look of worry. "Yeah it was just the usual, Draco doesn't want any funny business, something about denting my head... What else? Um, oh yeah, Pansy's seemed to have had a change of heart concerning me. I didn't really understand, all they said is that I should thank her for stopping them from smashing my head in."

"Parkinson huh? That's weird," Ron frowns. 

"Oh well at least now I know she's got my owls." Hermione seems to slip out airily. 

"What?" Harry asks. "You? Pansy?"

"Oh please, it's not like I'm sending her love letters Harry!" Ron chokes on his own spit and Harry doesn't blame him. "No, no, it was about you. Pansy practically fawns over Draco so it's important to get her on our side. I've just owled her twice. Firstly about how I think its a good idea to strengthen the ties between Harry and Draco. I heavily focused on the benefits her and Draco would get though. The second one was about how we were going to get Harry to approach him today." Hermione says casually. "She didn't reply but it seems like she agrees from what Crabbe and Goyle said."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron croaks. 

"Didn't think it was important." Hermione waves him off. Ron just gives Harry an amused raised eyebrows look in response. 

"Well that's good?" Harry shrugs noncommittally and Hermione nods. 

"Uh Harry... What are you doing?" Ron says after a few seconds. His eyebrows are furrowed. 

"What do you mean?" Harry bites his lip a bit. Ron gestures to what Harry is oddly positioning himself in front of. "Oh? This? It's just the Marauders Map! Nothing special!" Harry picks it up and gives it a quick flap. 

"Why are you looking at it?" Hermione asks looking confused. 

"Oh, you know..." Harry's eyes widen and at the very same moment Ron lunges for the large piece of parchment and grabs it. 

"Why is this showing a Slytherin dormitory?" Ron raises an eyebrow. 

"Just keeping an eye on things Ron!" Harry throws a hand up defensively. 

"By looking at a few names on a map? More specifically Draco Malfoy's name perhaps?" Ron sniggers.

"Don't be silly!" Harry cries, going red nonetheless. 

"Oh Harry! Don't get obsessed!" Hermione sighs. 

"I'm not getting obsessed! I'm... Seeing if he's okay..." Harry says weakly. 

Ron howls with laughter, "Seeing if he's okay? Bloody hell mate! Swallow a bit too much lake water did we?"

"Piss off," Harry mutters, unable not to see Hermione break out into a guilty smile. Ron just continues to laugh. 

"What trouble could Malfoy even get into Harry?" Hermione giggles. 

"Ugh, I said piss off! The pair of you!" Harry groans while pulling out his wand. "Come on, pass it over," he asks Ron who grudgingly hands over the map. "Mischief Managed." Harry taps the map and folds the now clear parchment back into his trunk. 

"You gonna' talk to Malfoy tomorrow?" Ron asks once he manages to control his laughter. 

"Sure, why not," Harry sighs laying back in his bed. 

"Harry, I know I've talked about how important this is, and I hate to contradict myself, but you have to bare in mind the third task now." Hermione bites her lip. 

"Hermione, he's only just finished the second one!" Ron says sounding tired himself. 

"Yeah! Can't I have a break? It'll be fun, this with Malfoy, something new. Something to take my mind of my immanent and impending doom." Harry says only half jokingly.

"I was just mentioning it, someone had to!" Hermione says as she gets up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. See you at breakfast?" 

"Sure we'll be there, night!" Harry says stifling a yawn himself. 

"Don't be sending any more owls to the Slytherins in the mean time!" Ron calls after her. "Or at least tell us if you do!"

"I'll do no such thing and shall continue to send owls to anyone I like, thank you Ronald!" Came Hermione's voice from the hallway. 

"Women!" Ron shook his head as he began to get ready for bed himself. 

"Never mind women, where the hell is Neville, Dean and Seamus?" Harry frowned looking around at their empty beds. 

"Merlin knows," Ron shrugs. "You could try the map maybe?"

Just as Harry bends down to retrieve the map again he hears shouts of laughter and thundering footsteps coming towards their dorm. "Looks like they're here," Harry says. 

"Just in the nick of time boys!" Ron grins to them as their three dorm mates stumble into the room. 

"Oh god, it was brilliant Ron!" Seamus shouts as he falls onto his bed in a heap, looking exhausted but very happy. 

"What did you do?" Harry asks. 

"Only the best prank in the history of all pranks!" Dean says sitting on the edge of Seamus's bed. 

"Pranks? You three?" Ron says. 

"Yeah! Why not? Not fair that you Harry and Hermione get all the kicks round here!" Seamus laughs. 

"Fair enough!" Ron holds his hands up in joking surrender. 

"So what did you do?" Harry asks. 

"Can't tell you that Harry." Neville says happily. 

"Yeah, we did it for you though! It's a surprise!" Dean says. 

"Don't look so worried Harry! It's gonna' be amazing! Just make sure you get up to breakfast early tomorrow, we don't know how long it'll last." Seamus says before emitting a huge yawn. 

"Alright, well, whatever it is I'm looking forward to it." Harry says as he takes off his glasses. If he was going to be up early for breakfast he might as well get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you have any questions please comment them!!! Xxxxx


	6. The Favourite Hogwarts Champion

As promised, Harry and Ron wake up early in the morning. They trundle down, half asleep and blissfully oblivious to everything around them. It's only when they reach the bottom of the staircase when they notice all the excitement. Really, it's only when Colin Creevy sprints up to Harry and excitedly thumps him on the back until they notice the scale of Seamus, Dean and Neville's prank. 

"You ready?" Ron laughs as Harry finally manages to haul Colin off himself. 

"God I don't want to know now," Harry says but Ron just grabs his arm and pulls him in the hall anyway. 

They stop and look up as soon as they get in, unable not to. Right at the front of the hall, hanging perfectly over Professor Dumbledore's chair, is a huge banner. On it is a very pretty version of Harry is painted, probably by Dean, that shows Harry smiling, waving and winking at passing students. It's painted brightly and seems to actually glimmer under the morning light. Above Harry there is also a large multi-coloured slogan saying 'HARRY POTTER - THE FAVOURITE HOGWARTS CHAMPION' as well as underneath in smaller writing; 'not to mention the smarter, nicer and better looking one too'. 

Underneath, Dumbledore is sat quite calmly, eating his toast and marmalade, while all around him teachers are frantically trying to take the poster down. Snape looks livid, but not as much as Professor Sprout, Cedric's head of house, who has gone as red as the Gryffindor jersey that's hanging loose off the drawn-Harry's exaggerated muscular frame. 

"Wow!" Ron laughs, "this is amazing!" 

"This is embarrassing." Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head, he can't stop smiling though. 

"Harry James Potter!" It's Hermione running up to him. She looks struck between horror and amusement. "Don't tell me you had anything to do with this?" She points up at painted Harry who is now flexing his bicep. 

"You'll be glad to hear it was all Seamus, Dean and Neville actually." Harry says. 

"Neville?" Hermione splutters. 

"Don't sound so surprised Hermione!" Comes a voice from behind, it was Neville, Seamus and Dean all looking very proud of themselves and their accomplishments. 

"Yeah it was Neville's idea actually!" Seamus grins. 

"Nice one mate!" Ron thumps him on the back. 

"I'm going to get so much shit for this," Harry says without anger. 

"Hey, you deserve it mate! You're the one doing better than Diggory! You should be celebrating!" Seamus laughs. 

"And what more could Potter possibly do to celebrate after this?" Draco say, apparently after sauntering up from nowhere. "I hate to admit that I'm jealous Potter, but I am."

"You're jealous Malfoy?" Harry grins, completely forgetting Seamus, Dean and Neville and perhaps even Ron and Hermione for a few seconds. 

"Well look around! The whole school's in riot! It's brilliant!" Draco says gesturing to the teachers who were now trying to set the banner on fire in the attempt to destroy it. "You didn't do it though Potter? If you did I might have to say you're a bit full of yourself."

"Don't be stupid, of course I didn't. That's something you'd do Malfoy!" Harry laughs. Draco just shrugs as if Harry wasn't too wrong. 

"You seen Diggory's reaction?" Harry asks after a few quiet seconds. 

"See for yourself, he's at the front of the hall now trying to blow it up himself, it seems he can't handle being publicly labelled second best." Draco says with glee. 

"Thought you loved Diggory, Malfoy?" Harry asks. Draco did make all those 'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY - THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION' badges after all. 

"Well I mean look at him, he is gorgeous," Draco shrugs, "but I still only did that stuff to piss you off Potter, you must know that?" 

"Oh," Harry doesn't know what to say. 

"Uh, Harry?" It's Ron. He is standing with Hermione both looking at Harry as if a second head has sprouted from him. 

"Oh, right, breakfast. See you later Malfoy." Harry nods at Draco awkwardly. Draco just smiles again and heads off out of the hall. 

"Seems like you're really hitting it off with Malfoy, Harry?" Hermione looks amused when they're all finally sat down. All eyes in the entire hall were on Harry, but over the years Harry has gotten used to it.

"Yeah, it's good isn't it?" Harry says feeling guilty for some reason. 

"Sure it is! I'm glad the plan's working!" Hermione smiles. 

"Oh dear, McGonogal's coming," Ron hisses. Harry tries to make himself appear small in pure instinct, knowing it will never work. 

"Potter. A word." She says curtly. 

"Professor?" Harry looks up innocently. 

"In my office." Mcgonogal turns on her heel and marches off, Harry can't help notice that she doesn't look too angry. It doesn't stop the deafening catcalls and whistles that brake out in the hall as Harry gets up to follow her. 

"Sorry mate!" Seamus manages to shout over the uproar. 

When Harry and Mcgonogal finally do get into her office Harry isn't too surprised to see Cedric there already. He looks very flustered, almost like he's been crying. 

"Sit down." Mcgonogal says, sitting down herself. She flicks her wand and a steaming cup of tea appears next to her. She takes a sip and sighs. 

"I'd rather not, Professor." Diggory says. 

"Suit yourself," McGonogal raises her eyebrows. Harry doesn't care and pulls out a chair for himself. It is still before 8am after all. 

"So, Potter, as I'm sure you're aware, there appears to be rather a large banner in the Great Hall that suggests several things, that, as you could understand, are quite upsetting for Mr. Diggory." McGonogal is trying her best to sound serious. 

"Was there?" Harry feigns shock. "I don't think I noticed, Professor." McGonogal bites her lip to stop herself from smiling at that. 

"Oh please," Cedric scoffs. 

"Now, now, all I'm asking Potter is if he did it. Did you?" McGonogal says warily. 

"No I didn't. And I don't know who did. Can I go now?" Harry says. 

"Come on Professor! You can't believe him?" Cedric whines. 

"Besides," Harry continues, "I think this is a bit much, especially considering I never said anything after the whole 'POTTER STINKS' badges thing, and nobody blamed Diggory for those, in fact nobody got blamed for those!" 

"Well said Mr. Potter. Although I must ask you to at least spread it round that it's time for the poster to come down now. It's been up long enough, everyone's had a good look at it. They won't get in trouble, whoever it is." McGonogal says. 

"Professor!" Cedric cries in outrage. "I've been humiliated and you're telling me nothing is going to come out of this?"

"Nothing came out of those badges, Cedric. In fact people are still wearing them." McGonogal says evenly. "You never got in trouble for them and Harry was humiliated then."

"Yes but I never made those badges!" Cedric shouts. 

"And I never made the banner!" Harry says back. 

McGonogal looks at Cedric and shrugs. "It's out of my hands Mr. Diggory. If I'm not fair I'm nothing." She says. "You can go now, both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all you're comments!! Don't be shy!!! Xxxxxx tell me if there are any mistakes as well!!!!


	7. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, just in case, there is a slight meantion of of pedophillia in this chapter - only jokingly and from Draco being an idiot!

"She was totally fine with it. I think she found Diggory a bit pathetic actually. I didn't tell her it was you either, she also said you need to take the banner down at some point too, but you won't get in trouble for it." Harry tells Seamus in a hushed voice on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

"Thanks Harry! You're a life saver! And anonymously thank old Mcgogo next time you see her as well!" Seamus winks. 

"Will do," Harry grins as they walk into class. 

As ever Mad Eye Moody is sat dramatically facing the black board waiting to suddenly wheel around, make Neville jump, and scream 'Constant vigilance!' at the class.

Harry sits, pulls out his wand, and prepares for the impact. This time Neville actually falls off his chair. 

"Today girlies, we're going to be going over some nice defensive hexes, they're always useful." Moody says gruffly as he looks over the class his eyes, like always, resting on Harry. 

"Pair up and rattle off as many as you can remember to start off with. If anyone gets killed don't blame me." Says Moody before he begins to scrawl different curses and their effects noisily on the board. 

Before Harry even has a chance to look for Ron, Draco seems to materialise next to him. 

"Partners? Or are you scared of getting your ass whipped by a Slytherin?" Draco smirks. 

"Didn't picture you the kinky type, Draco, although I could of guessed." Harry grins as Draco flushes. He gets up and takes his wand with them. All around them the desks have been charmed to make space in the classroom. 

As Draco and Harry make their way to the other side of the classroom where there is space, Harry catches Hermione's eye who, much to Harry's surprise, seems to be partners with none other than Pansy Parkinson. Hermione smiles and waves at Harry a bit but just as quickly she turns back to talk to Pansy. Harry finds it surreal. 

"You ready Potter? Not to late to back out if you're scared." Draco says daringly. 

"You wish Malfoy!" Harry laughs. 

"Ready?" Draco asks. 

"As I'll ever be." Harry says. 

"Obscuro!" Draco shouts pointing his wand at Harry. 

Harry easily deflects it casting, "Protego." He is unfortunately very much used to casting that particular spell. 

"Titallando!" Harry calls out the tickling charm. 

Draco manages to deflect it as lazily as Harry did. They go on like this back and forth until Draco says, "this is getting boring."

"I agree." Harry says as he absentmindedly sends another jinx towards Draco.  
"I mean, I think us of all people have had more than enough experience at this." Draco rolls his eyes. 

"What experience have you had Draco?" Harry raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Enough, thank you very much." Draco says blushing a bit, unsure if Harry is being a euphemistic bastard or not. 

"So," Harry continues, "what do you think of him?" He gestures his head back to Moody who was still watching Harry. 

"Him?" Draco asks surprised. "Think he's a bit of a perv if you ask me."

"A perv? But he's an Auror!" Harry frowns. 

"A pervy Auror." Draco corrects nodding wisely. 

"What makes you think that?" Harry asks, trying his best not to turn around to look at the man. 

"Uh, maybe the fact that he's been obsessed with you since day one here?" Draco says sarcastically. 

"And what? You feel like he's robbed you of your job?" Harry grins. 

"Piss off, this is different," Draco says later trying not to think about why he just backhandedly admitted to being obsessed with Harry. "You know what I mean," he presses on. "Never takes his eyes off you. It's weird."

"How would you know? You never take your eyes off me! I notice that," Harry jokes. 

"Harry!" Draco whines. He isn't used to not being taken seriously like this. "I notice because our eyes meet looking at you. It's okay for me obvious, but him? Ew!"

"I get it, I get it. It weird. He's old and sort of gross looking. It's a bit pervy. I'll try to limit my time alone with him in the future." Harry sighs. 

"When have you ever been alone with him? Did he try to touch you?" Draco whispers sounding very shocked. 

"No he bloody well didn't touch me!" Harry hisses. "We just talked one night... Shit that sounds bad, I swear he didn't do anything! It was on the Grand Staircase and Filch was there for a bit of it."

"Filch!" Draco gasps. "Harry! He's even worse! Pansy swore he copped a feel of her only a few weeks ago!"

"I hardly think-" Harry begins rolling his eyes. 

"Just don't, okay? What were you even doing with them?" Draco sounds exhausted trying to convince Harry of their untrustworthy teachers. 

"Jesus, uh, that's a very long story involving Cedric Diggory and the Prefects Bathrooms." Harry sighs. 

"Merlin's beard, I don't want to know, I'm not going to stand here and listen to your various homoerotic escapades." Draco's nose wrinkles. 

"Oh Draco, you wish you could know!" Harry sighs jokingly. 

"So you are gay?" Draco asks, suddenly more present than he had been throughout the entire conversation. 

"So what if I am!" Harry blushes and frowns nonetheless. He had to admit he hadn't given the matter much thought but he didn't need to let Malfoy know that. 

"So you are?" Draco raises a confused eyebrow. 

"I don't know. Is anyone straight any more? I haven't given it much thought if I'm honest." Harry sighs. He's so shocked by the way the conversation has so fluidly turned he almost has his legs turned to jelly by the hex Draco had just sent him. 

"True, true." Draco nods. "I don't know what it's like in the muggle world but in the wizarding world it's not much of a fuss."

"Really?" Harry asks. It is the mid 1990's and homophobia is still very much an issue in muggle cities even though it is getting better. Harry just assumes wizards are as behind on inventions like ball point pens and televisions as they are regarding things like equality. 

"Oh yeah, considering you can get pregnant and then have the baby removed by a flick of a wand these days it doesn't matter who you live with and you know... Do all the other stuff with." Draco flushes. 

Harry laughs. "'Do all the other stuff with'! I thought you were fifteen?" 

"I am!" Draco pouts. "You're still fourteen!" 

"That's true." Harry says. "I still can manage to say 'sex' though, more than you can muster. I guess it's the Gryffindor in me." 

"There's nothing Gryffindor in saying a certain word, Potter!" Draco says getting flustered. 

"I suppose not. You're just a prude then I guess." Harry shrugs, enjoying how worked up Draco was getting. 

"You're insufferable." Draco says without anger. 

"Darn, and I was just beginning to like you." Harry grins and Draco rolls his eyes. 

"Okay class I've seen enough." It was Moody. The class immediately fell silent. He'd gotten up and has begun pacing the classroom. "Some of you are much better than others. Much better. However you're not bad. Seems like Remus didn't do such a bad job after all. You can all hold a sufficient 'protego' which is excellent but the range of spells was abysmal. I want an essay on a hex of your choice by Wednesday and please, for the love of Merlin, try and make it interesting. Class dismissed." 

The whole class began to trundle off slowly. This lesson has been relatively fun and many aren't looking forward to their next one. Harry certainly isn't, he has double potions followed by divination this afternoon. 

"Harry, a word?" Moody abruptly stops him. Harry feels his eyes widen. Is this what Draco's talking about? Thankfully behind Moody's shoulder Harry can see Draco. He can also see Draco mouth 'I'll wait for you'. 

Harry breaths in relief a bit. "Sure, no problem." He says to Moody and follows him into his office. 

"This won't take a few seconds Harry, honestly. I know you've got you're little ferret friend waiting for you." Moody grunts. Harry is shocked and goes red. 

"I'm not meant to help you with this Triwizard bullshit but I am okay? And you're going to take it. I watched you today Potter and you're easily the best in the class, and I know you can do a patronus charm too, anyway, I'm sure you'll be told in the text few weeks about the task so I won't spoil it completely. All I'll say is for the next task you will need to know hexes and jinxes and curses and you'll need to know lots of them and powerful ones at that. Frenchy, baldy and pretty boy have got three years on you right? So it's only fair you have a few weeks on them. Off you go." Moody says. 

"Uh, thanks Professor! I'll start practicing straight away!" Harry splutters. He's completely thrown off by this information, after all he was expecting to be groped the minute Moody closed the door behind them. Harry smiles one final time to the old man, who is now taking a vigorous swig of his hip flask, and quickly walks out of his office. 

"God I thought you'd never come out!" Draco looks relived when Harry meets him at the stairs. 

"Oh my god." Harry mutters. 

"Shit! He didn't did he? Oh sweet Merlin I told you Harry!" Draco groans. 

"No, no, don't be stupid. He told me a bit about the third task." Harry says still in disbelief himself. 

"What did he say?" Draco asks eagerly. 

Harry looks up to him, Draco is annoyingly a few centimetres taller than Harry, and considers him for a second. "You have to promise on your mothers life not to tell anyone Draco."

"Duh!" Draco rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, I mean, he didn't tell me what it was exactly, but he said I'd need lots of powerful hexes in the task. He said I should start practicing now if I was going to have any real chance in beating Fleur, Krum and Diggory." Harry says breathlessly. 

"I mean I don't think you have to worry about that Veela girl but the other two, fair enough." Draco nods. 

"Is that all you have to say? I'm doomed." Harry let's out a humourless laugh. 

"Don't be stupid! You're Harry Potter aren't you? God if all the Slytherins knew you were like this they'd laugh themselves until they pissed themselves!" Draco says jokingly. "Don't worry Harry. You'll be fine. Hey! I could help you!"

"Really?" Asked Harry dubiously. He's actually planning on only going to ask Ron and Hermione for help but if Draco is offering who's he to turn him down. 

"Yeah! I know loads of stuff and my dad keeps sending me old books with tonnes of curses in them! Maybe this lunch I could grab them and meet you back here and we could practice some?" Draco asks. He looks innocent and happy and nothing like Harry has ever seen him before. 

"Thank you so much Draco!" Harry says relieved. He isn't too sure how much Hermione knows about hexes. She's much better at transfiguration and charms after all. 

"Looks like I've got a date!" Draco grins. Harry finds himself only half hoping Draco is joking and blushes furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! I love replying to all of you!!! Xxxx


	8. The Best Lesson Harry Ever Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!! It's a favourite of mine!! X

Harry meets Draco back in their now abandoned Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Draco is already there when Harry walks in. 

"Managed to escape from Weasley and Granger?" Draco asks politely enough. 

"They know I'm here. I don't know weather to be offended or not actually, they were very enthusiastic about me leaving." Harry laughs. 

"Actually, it was the same with Pansy. She seemed very keen for me to help you Potter. If I didn't know better I would have thought she had a crush." Draco says silkily. 

"Didn't know better?" Harry asks. 

"Ha, that's a whole other story Harry." Draco smiles. "Right, now we're focussing on getting you the Triwizard Cup."

"Yes! Thank you by the way!" Harry grins sheepishly. 

"It's my pleasure." Draco replies happily. "I've checked the office by the way, Professor Perv is out."

Harry rolls his eyes. "You shouldn't say stuff like that Draco!" He laughs anyway. Draco looks very pleased with himself. 

"So, what books have you found?" Asks Harry as he eyes the stack of books next to Draco. 

"Ah yes, Father sends these types every Christmas and birthday. It does get a bit repetitive after a while but on the whole they're relatively good reads." Draco says as though dictating an essay. 

"God, you sound like Hermione!" Harry bursts into laughter. Draco just stomps his foot a little bit and crosses his arms. "Yes! That's it! Draco you could be an actor!" 

"I wasn't acting!" Draco huffs and then laughs along with Harry too. 

"So, hexes! Show me your favourite!" Harry positively beams which really throws Draco off. 

"Well, personally, I really like a couple of hexes that I found in 'A Study of Animal Related Incidents in the 1900's'." Draco says almost shyly. 

"Go on?" Harry encourages. 

"Well the first one is 'Entomorphis' and it turns whoever you cast it on into an insect." Draco says. 

"That could be really useful if I had to fight other Champions! Imagine Krum as a beetle!" Harry grins. 

"It would be brilliant!" Draco laughs too. "The second one I like, though I doubt it would be useful in a fight, was one called 'Anteoculatia' and it causes antlers or horns to form on your head!"

"Wow! Antlers would be really cool! My patronus is a stag so that would be awesome!" Harry says. 

"Patronus?" Draco frowns. "You have a patronus?"

"Oh yeah, the whole thing with the Dementors last year, I, uh, got Lupin to teach me." Harry rubs the back of his neck. 

"I mean I saw you do one once, remember when Goyle, Crabbe and I pretended to be one in a Quidditch match?" Draco flushes. 

"Haha! Oh yeah! Apparently you shat yourself!" Harry laughs. 

"Well we weren't expecting is all! Anyway I didn't realise you could do a corporeal one! That's so cool!" Draco says excitedly. 

"Yeah I mean it was cool when it worked. Although it took a while!" Harry admits. 

"You can still do it though! Better than I can! I've tried too but I don't think I have a memory happy enough for it to properly work." Draco says grimacing. 

"You must do! You had a great childhood didn't you?" Harry frowns. If he can manage to find a happy enough memory after living in a cupboard, anyone can. 

"I mean, I did, but it was very formal and everything fun was all sort of regulated and moderated. It's hard to explain." Draco bites his lip. "I was happy, I am happy, I don't know I just haven't found that moment yet I guess."

"You will Draco. I'll make it my target! By the end of the year I'm going to get you happy enough to cast a corporeal patronus charm!" Harry grins and lightly punches Draco on the arm in affection. Draco however blushes profusely. Harry Potter is going to be the death of him. 

"Uh, Harry?" Comes a voice from the doorway. Suddenly, as though caught in some kind of act, Harry springs apart from Draco. It was Cho Chang. 

"Cho?" Harry looks taken aback. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks accusatively. 

"Oh I was just going to see Professor Moody. I missed the lesson today." Cho says casually. 

"Oh, well, he's not here. Try the Great Hall. Bye!" Harry says. He didn't want her here any more than Draco did. To be honest he still finds it hard to look at her in the eye after the Yule Ball fiasco. 

"Yeah I will do, I was actually just talking to Professor Flitwick. That's why I missed the lesson." Cho says. Harry isn't particularly interested though.

"Sounds riveting." Draco says dripping with sarcasm. "We're actually busy at the moment, so if you don't mind and sod-"

"You see, Harry," Cho continues, totally ignoring Draco. "Flitwick was just asking me if I'm okay, I am, of course, it's just Cedric and I had a massive fight after breakfast and we broke up."

Harry goes bright red. "Are you saying this is my fault?" 

"Oh no Harry! Not at all!" She smiles sweetly. "I just thought I'd let you know considering I know you might be interested." 

"Right." Harry grounds out. Cho is a nightmare. Harry just can't figure her out. 

"As much as I'm sure Harry is incredibly intrigued by your simply fascinating love life, Cho, I am not. So if you wouldn't mind buggering off, Harry and I have work to do." Draco says simply. Cho frowns but doesn't say another word. Within seconds she leaves the room and doesn't look back. Harry is immensely relieved as it was getting embarrassing. 

"Thank you so much!" Harry sighs and leans back on a desk. 

"No problem. I've never liked her. She's so manipulative. She's like a limpet, sucks up to the person who she thinks she'll get the most out of at the time and as soon as the tables turn she moves on. I bet she broke up with Diggory this morning after the whole banner incident and of course comes up here to kiss your sweet ass now you're the 'it man'." Draco says bitterly. 

"I'm the 'it man' now am I?" Harry laughs. "Wait a second? Is that what you're doing Draco? Am I being cruelly taken advantage of?" Harry jokes.

"You're unbearable you know that right?" Draco slaps Harry's arm and leans back on the desk next to him. 

"This has been a bit of a flop hasn't it." Harry says tiredly. 

"Sorry I'm a bad teacher. Your friend Herman would probably be better." Draco says. 

"You're just too damn distracting." Harry grins. 

"You flatter me Potter. I'm telling you, it goes straight to my head." Draco warns jokingly. 

"It was still fun though! And I do want to teach you a corporeal patronus some day!" Harry says. 

"I'll look forward to it. This was fun, of course until that cow spoiled it." Draco shakes his head. 

"Oh who cares about her, she's so not my type anyway!" Harry laughs. 

"Is that so?" Draco raises his eyebrows. "And what is the famous Mr. Potters type? And be careful now, whatever you say could have a double-page feature in Witch Weekly." 

"Ah I don't know. All that stuff confuses me." Harry groans. "I do feel a certain amount of pressure with it too. The press went nuts when I asked Cho out in the first place, and after the huge argument we had at the Yule Ball they've been keeping tags on me ever since." 

"You shouldn't feel worried about it Harry." Draco says sincerely. 

"I do though! Ugh, Draco, can you keep a secret?" Harry turns to face Draco. He doesn't know why he's doing this. A few days ago he would have thought it hilarious if someone told him he will be telling Draco Malfoy his biggest secret in the next few days. 

"I can." Draco almost whispers. 

"I think I'm gay." Harry hangs his head. 

"You think?" Draco asks. 

"I'm like as sure as you could get without any, uh, experience." Harry says feeling very embarrassed. 

"You've snogged Cho though? It was on the cover of the Daily Prophet I think, as well as the picture of her pouring her punch over your head too." Draco tries to hide his amusement. He can only try to imagine how hard this is for Harry. 

"Yes, yes but she's a girl. That was some pretty solid proof but I'll only be sure until I do it with a, uh, boy, you know?" Harry says looking pale. 

"Oh yeah, sure. I get it." Draco nods. He does. Personally he didn't care much for sexuality. He'd been brought up to follow his heart, albeit within strict upper class pure-blood families, but not to care about gender nevertheless. 

"Thanks for being so understanding Draco. Of course Ron and Hermione know too, but I'm glad you know." Harry smiles. 

"Hey, I'll tell you what! I could help you out! It would make up for this crap lesson after all!" Draco grins, suddenly jumping up and turning to stand directly in front of Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry squeaks even though he's pretty sure he has an accurate guess. 

"I'm going to kiss you." Draco says softly. Draco pretends he doesn't know what possessed him to offer something like this, but, who is he kidding? Harry's hot. 

"Okay." Harry whispers just as Draco leans in to him. Harry racks his brain to try and remember what he did at Christmas during that uncomfortable, but somewhat obligatory moment, with Cho under the mistletoe. Of course, as soon as Draco's lips touch Harry's his brain turns to fluff. 

The kiss is over almost as soon as it starts but it is enough to settle things out in Harry head. He is definitely gay and is definitely harbouring slightly more than a small crush on Draco Malfoy.


	9. The Daily Profit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Xxx please comment!! I love replying to them!!! Xxx

"This is a nightmare." Harry groans into his toast, it is breakfast, the day after the fateful kiss. 

"We told you to be casual friends with him! Not make out with him!" Ron says. "I just can't believe you didn't tell us, mate."

"And how would that conversation have gone Ron?" Harry says disgustedly.

"I don't think that's the biggest issue here Ron." Hermione grimaces. She is holding that days Daily Profit and on the cover is a huge picture of Draco kissing Harry. 

Harry buries his head further so that it is practically under the table now. 

"There must be laws about this?" Hermione cries after watching Ron awkwardly pat Harry on the back for a few seconds. "In the muggle world it's illegal to even take photos of people without them knowing."

"I mean this type of thing doesn't often happen Hermione." Ron shrugs. 

"Can I go back to bed? You know Hermione this morning I was shaken awake by Fred and George who had already enlarged the picture and were waving it about shouting 'Potter's a pouf!'" Harry says. 

"They don't mean anything by it Harry," Hermione says weakly. 

"I know they don't. They congratulated me after all." Harry sighs. He's trying his best not to think about the hundreds of eyes on him but it's difficult. When Harry was almost being dragged into the Great Hall by Ron earlier he even earned a pitying look from Professor McGonogal who was on her way out. 

"See it's not that bad-" Hermione starts to say but abruptly stops when both Harry and Ron shoot her very incredulous looks. "Have you seen Draco at all?" She changes the subject. 

"No. I don't know what he's doing. Probably thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower. He's always had a flair for the dramatics." Harry says. 

"Well personally I've had enough of that Rita Skeeter woman, everything she did to Hagrid and even me at Christmas. This really is the last straw. How does she do it?" Hermione groans. 

"I don't even care anymore." Harry closes his eyes. 

"It'll all work out fine mate." Ron gives Harry a small smile. 

Harry shakes his head and pauses for a few seconds before saying, "the more I think about this the worse it is. Just think of all the people who know me who will get this paper delivered to their houses today with absolutely no context! Your mum Ron, Padfoot, Lupin, people like Draco's parents... Jesus Christ it's awful!"

"Thought you said the Malfoy's don't care about that kind of stuff?" Ron says. 

"Yeah, although, less about Draco kissing boys, and more about Draco kissing me." Harry says. 

"It's a slight blip in your perfect life, isn't it Potter." Someone has put their hands on Harry's shoulder and were leaning over his head. 

"Pansy!" Hermione grins. 

"Hello Hermione." She says before squeezing onto the bench between Harry and Ron. 

"Draco is, rather understandably, quite upset. He seems to think this was some kind of plan of yours, Potter." Pansy says quietly. 

"What!-" Harry cries. 

"Inside voices, Potter, all eyes are on you remember? Of course I told him he was being ridiculous, after all he was the one to kiss you, correct?" Pansy says in a hushed voice. 

"Yes." Harry says. 

"Anyway, he's been mollified for now but I think he wants to talk to you himself." Pansy says. 

"Really?" Harry can't stop himself from feeling excited. 

"Sure he does. He does like you." Pansy said as if it were obvious. 

"You just said he accused me of planning this to happen!" Harry says. 

"Oh come on, even Draco knows he's being absurd. I told him he should have gone to breakfast, face the music and get it over with, but he would have any of it." Pansy sighs. 

"Is he going to lessons?" Harry asks. 

"If he doesn't I'll tell Snape and then he'll really get an earful." Pansy shrugs. 

"You're ruthless you know." Ron says staring at Pansy in wonder. 

"Thank you Ginger." Pansy nods appreciatively. She then turns to Hermione. "What are you going to do now?"

"Me?" Hermione asks looking shocked. When Pansy rolls her eyes she quickly composes herself. "Well I'm going to find out how this Skeeter woman manages to publish things like this, and get away with it, and then I'm going to make sure she never does it again."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Pansy says grinning. 

"Want to help?" Hermione asks shyly. 

"I'd love to." Pansy gets up. "I've actually been thinking about it myself a lot, and I have a few ideas. If we go to-"

"The library?" Hermione fills in excitedly as she gets up and picks up her bag. 

"What's going on?" Ron whispers to Harry who shrugs while shaking his head. He's as lost as Ron is. 

"Yes!" Pansy says. 

"Okay, I'll see you two in Potions!" Hermione grins. 

"Hermione! We have Herbology in ten minutes!" Ron tries weakly. 

"This is important Ginger!" Pansy says. 

"Yeah, and besides its just Herbology." Hermione shrugs before saying goodbye and walking off with Pansy. 

"And I thought we were bad influences!" Ron laughs in shock. "Hey, are you alright mate?"

Harry is staring blankly ahead.

"Look I know this is all a bit shit, but hey, you've gotta' admit it's better than when the whole world thought you were the heir of Slytherin? Or that time when you, Hermione and Neville lost Gryffindor 150 house points, right?" Ron laughs. 

Harry sighs. "I suppose so." He laughs weakly. "God I must have been so popular in third year, what did I do not to offend people that year?" 

"Well you did actually fall off your broom during that Quidditch match, against the Hufflepuffs of all people," Ron says thoughtfully. Harry looks at him with distain. "Hey I'm not sayin' it was your fault! People were a bit pissed at that is all. What else...?"

"Okay I've heard enough-" Harry starts. 

"Of course Malfoy wasn't particularly happy with you concerning the whole Buckbeak thing. You did scare the shit out of him by the Shrieking Shack! That was brilliant!" Ron says reminiscently. 

"I wonder why Draco is suddenly okay with me." Harry asks out loud. 

"Beats me. Although according to the Daily Profit he definitely is okay with you." Ron says sounding amused. 

"I should hope so." Harry sighs. 

"Do you, uh, like him too?" Ron whispers, careful not to be overheard by the people around them who are obviously listening. 

Harry pauses for a second, suddenly feeling awfully sick. He feels like admitting it to Ron would be actually acknowledging it, and he's not sure if he's ready for that. Harry takes a deep breath and nods. 

Ron's eyes widen a little but he doesn't say anything. 

"No offence Ron, but I wouldn't expect you to understand. I don't even understand it." Harry grinds his teeth. 

"No, no, you do whatever mate. The Daily Profit made him out to be alright, only slightly evil undertones. Besides if you like him I like him. It'll take me a while to get used to him but even hearing you two talk yesterday I didn't find myself wanting to gut him, so that's something!" Ron says. 

"Thanks Ron. It means a lot. He probably doesn't even like me that way anyway. He offered to kiss me to help. It didn't mean anything." Harry rushes. 

"Hey! I'm gonna' stop you right there! Malfoy clearly does like you. He likes you a lot! Offering to teach you and help you for the Tornament, and, uh, in other areas! But listen, he's a boy remember! All boys to stupid mean shit to whoever they have a crush on! Malfoy's no different!" Ron says. 

Harry blushes and ducks his head. "You mean like how you are to Hermione?" He mumbles.

"That is totally not what we're talking about right now!" Ron groans. 

Harry laughs, "you're so obvious though! Hermione 100% knows about it! I called it years ago!" 

"How?! I didn't even know then!" Ron pales. 

Harry grins, "let's be honest, it was ever since she barged into our compartment demanding if we'd seen a stupid toad anywhere."

"Well it doesn't matter now! She's off galavanting with Pansy Parkinson. Let me tell you I need to find myself a Slytherin to be my girlfriend, it seems to be the fashion now." Ron grumbles. 

"Hermione's not into Pansy! Don't be silly!" Harry says. 

"I wouldn't be too sure. Pansy's definitely into her." Ron rolls his eyes. 

"Doesn't mean Hermione likes her back. I'm sure she likes you. She goes all red and quiet whenever I talk about you with her." Harry says. 

"When do you do that?" Ron frowns.

"Hey, I'm the Gay Best Friend. It's what I'm here for." Harry says. 

Ron just rolls his eyes again. "Come on. We'll be late for Herbology and we don't want Sprout hating you any more than she already does."


	10. Closing the Gap

Harry feels strange walking into Herbology, and not because of the whistles and catcalls he receives but because he isn't followed by Hermione. 

"I can't believe she isn't here." Ron say. 

"I know." Harry rubs his eyes. 

"Harry?" Comes a small voice from behind him. Harry is in his usual spot in Herbology, as far away from Professor Sprout as possible. It was Draco. He was standing as far away from Harry as possible, in the growing shrubbery around the greenhouse. 

"Draco!" Harry says relieved. 

"Do you know where Pansy is?" He asks.

"She's in the Library with Hermione." Ron all but spits. 

"Oh, are they going to come out?" Draco asks. 

"Come out? What do you mean come out? Hermione isn't a lesbian!" Ron says his eyes growing wide. 

"Come out of the library you twat. Anyway I want to talk to Harry. Please go." Draco rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever." Ron mumbles before busying himself with pretending to set up his workspace. 

"So..." Harry says. 

"Yes. I almost didn't come but Blaise threatened to send my diary to by published to Rita Skeeter." Draco says. 

"You have a diary?" Harry bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"That is completely beside the point." Draco says. 

"Sure it is." Harry smirks. 

"Potter. Potter, please. This, whatever this is, flirting or just you being you, I don't think I can do it. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't even look at me today." Draco says finally serious. 

"Thought they were okay with the whole gay thing?" Harry asks. 

"You know that's not it Harry." Draco says. 

"Well what do they care? They even tried not to dent my skull the other day after I talked to you. If they can manage that they can manage this." Harry says. 

"Harry," Draco says warningly. 

"Look, I like you, okay?" Harry takes a deep breath. "I like you a lot."

"I, uh, I like you too." Draco says almost sounding pained. 

"Well then what's the problem?" Harry says trying not to be aggressive.

"Harry it's not that simple!" Draco says. "We can't just be friends! And that's not even accounting for... The other stuff."

"Draco," Harry smiles, "it's that simple. It's so simple. It's the most simple thing in my life right now trust me." Draco just rolls his eyes. "This lunch we're gonna' talk, and properly too. I'll meet you near the Stone Circle? You know, the one near the Owlry."

"I know where the Stone Circle is, I've only been going to this school for four years." Draco mutters as he casts Harry a dubious look before going to his usual place in Herbology. 

Harry finds it the longest Herbology lesson of his life. He isn't able to stop looking over at Draco and it seems like Draco isn't capable of not looking at Harry either. Several times they caught each others eyes only to both blush furiously and duck their heads. More than several times Ron finds himself hitting Harry on the arm just to drag his attention back to their work. 

Divination is even worse. Harry is torn between comfortably settling into his chair to be lulled to sleep or at least a deep day dream by the scented candles and warm fire in Trelawney's classroom and thinking up intricate scenarios regarding himself and Draco, who was in Arithmancy. Instead he actually finds himself being bombarded by cheesy quotes and predictions concerning his love life by Professor Trelawney. 

Ron has to get up and leave the room at least once during the lesson to control himself. 

Harry is the first to get up to gather his books when the lesson ends. "Farewell my children, may you one day be as lucky as Mr. Potter here to be favoured by the planet Venus and who is now on a journey of young lov-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Harry groans and drags Ron rather haphazardly down out of the trap door of the room before he could hear her finish. 

"Come on mate! She's as batty as Babbity Rabbity, don't take her seriously!" Ron grins. 

"I know." Harry rolls his eyes. He still can't help hating the woman. 

"Right so off to lunch? We haven't seen Hermione all day! She might have found something with Pansy. I wonder if she went to Arithmancy or if she skived that one too?" Ron says. 

"Actually Ron I said I would meet Draco. Remember? In Herbology?" Harry says feeling awkward. 

"Oh! Yeah... Right." Ron's smile fades. 

"God I'm sorry mate!" Harry grimaces. "I could see him tomorrow?"

"Don't be daft. Go. 'Mione will be there anyway." Ron shrugs and puts on a vague grin. 

"You sure?" Harry asks. 

"Go! Talk to Malfoy, or do whatever you do together." Ron says. 

"Shove off!" Harry laughs. "I'm off before you say any other crap." 

"Bye! See you later? Or will I?" Ron calls as Harry walks off. Harry laughs again and gives Ron the finger as he goes. 

Harry ends up at the Stone Circle soon enough and actually finds himself feeling a bit embarrassed standing there alone. He curses himself for not specifying a time to Draco but takes it all back when he sees Draco's bright blonde hair coming towards him on the Covered Bridge. 

"Draco!" Harry waves him over. Draco however looks scandalised by Harry's shouting. 

"Shhh!" He says when he does finally reach Harry. 

"What?" Harry frowns. 

"Well, it's just..." Draco says. "Forget it."

"Thought so. I don't regret any of this Draco. Sure its a bit embarrassing but I'm in a way glad it happened." Harry smiles. 

"Of course you are. Captain Positivity." Draco grumbles. "Come on. I want to sit down. Arithmancy killed me. I'm tired." Draco says and pulls Harry towards the Forbidden Forest. They find a spot away from other students in the outskirts of the wood. 

"This sheltered enough for you? I didn't realise you're so ashamed of me?" Harry tries to sound like he's joking but it cuts him a bit anyway. 

"Don't be stupid. I just think its sensible to sort this all out before dealing with other students who think they know more about us than we do." Draco shrugs. 

"Fair enough." Harry mumbles. "I just don't want people to think that you're manipulating me."

"Do you care that much?" Draco asks. 

"About us? Yes!" Harry says. 

"I mean about them! Do you really care about all of them?" Draco asks. 

"No!" Harry cries. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well then we're all good!" Draco says almost accusatively. 

Harry sighs "What are we even doing?" 

"It's me. Today's been rough." Draco admits. 

"Oh god we're breaking up already?" Harry gasps. 

"What on Earth are you going on about now Potter?" Draco rolls his eyes. 

"Well you know the cliché 'it's not you it's me'?" Harry grins. 

"Piss off. Do you take pleasure in being this annoying?" Draco laughs. 

"Of course I do! It makes you laugh! I love it!" Harry says blushing a bit. 

"You're- humpf!" Draco is very abruptly silenced by Harry who had taken it upon himself to lean into Draco very far, so far his lips managed to find themselves on top of Draco's. 

Harry pulls back after a few seconds and smiles at Draco. 

"What was that?" Draco looks at the ground. 

"I was trying something." Harry says innocently. His heart is beating faster than when Dobby told him that the Second Task was going to start ten minutes after he woke him up. 

"Harry," Draco warns softly. They were still very close together. 

"Don't pretend you don't like me Draco." Harry says quietly. 

"I'm not pretending that. It's just Harry... This shouldn't happen." Draco says. 

"Draco please don't-" Harry takes Draco's hand. 

"We can't Harry." Draco shakes his head. 

"Why?" Harry asks gripping his hand tighter. "Draco, can you give me a single reason why we shouldn't do this that is for your own benefit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the reasons you're going to give right now are things about your parents or Crabbe and Goyle or your family name. None of those take into consideration how you feel or what you want!" Harry says. 

"Haven't you considered that we can't afford to think like that?" Draco asks. 

"Draco. Please. I'm not talking about getting married for goodness sake I'm talking about just doing this and enjoying this right now. Can you do that? Come on Draco I know you want to!" Harry grins shyly. 

"You think very highly of yourself you know that Potter." Draco smiles. 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Harry breathes. Draco gives the slightest nod and helps to close the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Xxx chapter 11 will hopefully be up tomorrow but it might have to go up the day after depending on how quickly I can finish it.


	11. Hermione Discovers Many Things in the Library

Harry is back in the Gryffindor common room doing his Potions homework when Ron and Hermione walk in. He's the only one there because it's quite late. He's trying not to think about how late and instead trying to rather ironically focus on his wit-sharpening potion essay. 

"About time! Bloody hell! I haven't seen you for hours!" Harry jumps up terrifying Crookshanks as he does when he sees the pair. "Where've you been?" 

"Ask Ronald." Hermione marches over and falls back into her armchair with her arms crossed looking very pissed off. 

"Ron?" Harry sits back down too. 

"Well... had a bit of an argument." He says sheepishly. 

"With Hermione?" Harry guesses.

"With many people." Hermione fills in sounding sour. 

"You have to tell me what happened now." Harry says. 

"Well, uh, you see its complicated-" Ron grimaces. 

"I was in the library with Pansy after dinner." Hermione says. 

"Yes, that's why Ron went to look for you." Harry nods.

"Yes, but I got a bit more than a bloody look!" Ron scowls. 

"Shut up." Hermione says warily. 

"What?!" Harry asks. 

"Pansy kissed me." Hermione says casually. 

Harry's eyes widen and Ron just looks at Hermione scathingly. 

"In the library. Where anyone could have seen." Ron adds. 

"Don't be silly Ronald. Anyway she kissed me and I said that I'm flattered but I'm not that way inclined." Hermione explains. 

"It was very sweet of her actually. She apologised for everything she's done and said she never meant it. She also said she knew I was straight she just wanted to try it. It was lovely."

"Oh yeah she's a proper Sugar Plumb fucking fairy." Ron rolls his eyes. 

"So is that it?" Harry frowns. 

"Oh no. It gets worse. This blundering idiot charges over screaming bloody murder." Hermione says angrily. 

"I did not!" Ron cries. 

"You were! Madam Pince was there in seconds of course and we were immediately thrown out." Hermione says. 

"I thought she was attacking you!" Ron says. 

"Are you blind? She was kissing me!" Hermione says with disgust. 

"Then what happened?" Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"Things get a bit messier." Ron bites his lip.

"Pansy said goodbye and left then. She hates Ron." Hermione says. 

"Well she didn't leave before pinching your bum!" Ron sneers.

"She did that to piss you off! And it worked very well! You know what Ron did next Harry?" Harry shakes his head excitedly. Ron pales. "It was insane. At that very moment, just as I was shouting at him, Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies are walking by. I was having a go at Ron about how he has no right to tell me who I can and cannot kiss and what does he do? Goes and grabs Fleur and kisses her!" Hermione cries. 

"Wow." Harry whistles. 

"Don't. It was a disaster." Ron groans. 

"Bet Davies nearly killed you?" Harry grins. 

"Wasn't Davies. Fleur slapped me." Ron shakes his head and grimaces. "I mean Davies was pissed too but Fleur would have destroyed me if 'Mione hadn't dragged me away."

"He's an idiot. Don't you agree Harry?" Hermione says. 

"Oh yes. Certainly. God if Fred and Gorge found out... They'd shit themselves!" Harry laughs. 

"You wouldn't dare." Ron says darkly. 

"I might you know." Harry pretends to be considering it. "Would take away some of the 'Potter's a pouf' attention."

"Speaking of did you and Draco make up? Or out? Either is good you know." Ron quickly changes the subject. 

"Both in fact. He's a great kisser actually." Harry grins. 

"Okay I'm trying here-" Ron looks pained. 

"So is Pansy actually!" Hermione joins in. 

"Do you want me to vomit-" 

"I don't know what the Slytherins are doing but they're doing something right." Harry laughs. 

"Please I don't need to know-"

"You're the one who snogged Fleur Delacour! Talk about fraternising with the enemy! And think of the shit you gave me for even being asked out by Krum! What would you have done if I said yes?" Hermione rolls her eyes. 

"Cut his balls off probably." Ron mutters. 

"You're unbelievable." Hermione says closing her eyes. 

"Um, I have a question." Harry says after watching Hermione and Ron stare at each other for a few seconds. 

"Go on." Hermione finally looks at him. 

"Did you actually find out anything about Rita Skeeter? Or were you too busy making out?" Harry says. 

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. We only kissed once at the end! We didn't find out anything in the library. It was a long shot anyway. However, Pansy is going to owl her father to pay that Skeeter woman a visit at the Ministry." Hermione says. 

"That's good! He can scare the living shit out of her and then she'll stop writing these things!" Harry says. 

"Hopefully something along those lines, yes." Hermione nods. 

"Well at least something came out of it." Ron rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this is a bit later in the day than usual!!! The next chapter will definitely NOT be up tomorrow because I'm starting school again.... Hopefully on Saturday though!! Xxx


	12. Cupboards and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I know it's been a couple days since I've posted but I'm back now! (I know a day late aghhh)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short but hopefully sweet fluffy chapter!! I do feel like this fic hasn't had as much drarry action as I would have liked - hopefully this makes up for it!!!
> 
> It is also a bit of a filler chapter because... I'm pretty sure it's going to be the penultimate chapter!!!! We shall see!

"Harry?" Draco asks sounding scandalised. "What are you doing?"

Harry grabs Draco from behind and shoves him into a broom closet. It is the next evening and Harry has just been following Draco out of dinner waiting to have a chance to get him alone. 

The only contact they have had all day was a few nervous furtive glances sent to each other during lessons. 

"I missed you." Harry whispers trying not to whine. 

"Honestly Harry, it hasn't been that long," Draco says before his lips are captured by Harry's.

Harry stops to breath and says, "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you. Or this," against Draco's lips.

Draco pushes forward. He can barely contain himself if he's honest. Harry, pulling him in a tiny space were they are forced against each other. It's very similar to many of Draco's dreams that he forces himself to forget once he's woken up. 

Their lips meet for the second time and Draco immediately feels his knees start to shake. Harry open his mouth and Draco does too. His heart stops when he feels Harry's tongue against his own. 

This continues for a few more seconds until Draco feels like he wont be able to live any longer without feeling closer to Harry than he already was. He is already as hard as hell and can't really think of anything else. 

Feeling like he's about to explode, in his pants or metaphorically, Draco pushes Harry back lightly and gasps for breath. Harry, however, doesn't stop. He makes quick work of moving down to place light kisses on Draco's neck and throat. 

Draco knows this isn't the right place or time but at the same time he can't stop himself from launching his lips back onto Harry's. Experimentally he grinds his hips down and was delighted with Harry's groan against Draco's lips in response. 

This of all things brought Draco back to reality. He bites down on Harry's lip forcing him to break the kiss and pull back. 

"What?" Harry's eyes are dark and bright behind his glasses. 

"Harry, maybe now's not the time." It hurts Draco to say. 

"Come on, no one's gonna' know," Harry nuzzles into Draco's neck. 

"Harry!" Draco musters up the remains of his self-control and pushes Harry's shoulder back. 

"Okay, okay! Here's not the most romantic place." Harry admits bitterly. "I did feel something vaguely hairy brush past my ankle more than once. Probably just a rat though."

"You're joking?" Draco's voice is an octave higher. Harry just laughs. Draco launches himself out of the cupboard as quickly as he could. 

"Merlin that's disgusting! Why didn't you say!" Draco cries looking very distressed as Harry stepped out of the cupboard behind him. 

"Didn't want to spoil the mood." Harry shrugs. 

"I'm never going in there again." Draco crosses his arms and huffs. 

Harry laughs again but abruptly stops when he sees someone out of the corner of his eye. 

Draco apparently notices the person too as his eyes widen dramatically. "Professor Snape!" He says trying to smile. 

Harry has to physically stop himself from groaning at his dreadful luck. 

"Draco, Potter," Snape's nasal voice says, "despite the rumours of the pair of you being in a secret relationship there is no need to live up to them."

"But Sir-!" Draco starts. 

"Oh it's okay Draco, I know it's probably all Potter's idea. He probably spent half of his fortune on that Daily Profit spread and this is all probably his idea too in a lame attempt to stir up more attention." Snape sneers. 

"For gods sake!" Harry looks angry. 

"Right well that's 5 points off Gryffindor, Potter, for being an attention seeking brat and a further 5 points for arguing with your Professor." Snape said airily. 

"I wast arguing-!" Harry abruptly stops when seeing Snape's look of disgust. 

"Another 5. I'll make it 10 if you open your mouth again. Now Potter I was actually on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room to find you, an uncanny coincidence I'm sure you'll agree, to tell you tomorrow at 8pm you, along with the other contestants, are requested to the Quidditch pitch by Mr. Bagman." Snape says. 

"But why-?" Harry frowns just as he was cut off by Snape who's nostrils were flared. 

"Potter! Did I or did I not tell you-!" 

"Sir!" Draco interrupts suddenly. "Would you mind walking back to the Slytherin Common Room with me so that I can, uh, discuss the Potions homework." 

Snape looks momentarily confused but seems to decide better than to take any more points off Harry, whom himself looked like he was ready to attack Snape with one of the new spells Hermione had taught him for the Third Task. 

"As you wish." Snape finally says. 

Draco let's out a tiny sigh of relief before looking at Harry pointedly as if willing him to quietly trot off to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Harry try's his best and manages to do that for the most part except from sending Snape a scathing look before he goes.


End file.
